


Date Night

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: It's a prompt fill. Modern au everyone livesI did not give permission for the fanfic pocket app to use my writings to gain profit.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prompt fill. Modern au everyone lives
> 
> I did not give permission for the fanfic pocket app to use my writings to gain profit.

Ella finished applying her make up, in a vain attempt to calm her nerves before she walked downstairs. She knows it’ s ridiculous. She and Alistair have been seeing each other for awhile. But this was their first official date and she was nervous. She slammed the makeup onto the bathroom sink. It was no use. She will just have to get used to the feelings of butterflies for this date.

When she got downstairs she saw Alistair playing with a plastic car on the coffee table. As soon as he saw her left car on the table and rushed over to her. “Maker’s Breath, your beautiful.” He gasped. Maker damn it. Ali wasn’t going to help her nerves at all. She felt her heart skyrocket at his words and all she could do was give an embarrassing nervous giggle. Damn him. Well two can play at that game. “Well Ali, I want to take you o-” She stopped when she heard a vroom sound. Her nephew Orin was playing with the cars where Alistair sat a few minutes ago. “OUT! To dinner! NO SIN HERE! Well except for gluttony Because I’m starving. Lets go Alistair.” She shoved Alistair out of the door. Praying Orin wouldn’t tell her brother. She would never here the end of this.


End file.
